


Sounds of Thunder

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: On the one day off Athena has had in months, everything she's known will be burnt to ashes by the King of the Monsters.





	Sounds of Thunder

It was rare that Athena got to enjoy a day off anymore thanks to Apollo leaving. Sure, she had been paid overtime for essentially shouldering half of Apollo’s work onto her back in addition to being Trucy’s magic assistant, but it was nice to stay home in her pajamas and relax for a day.   
  
Now that she had a chance to herself though, she was drawing herself up a nice bath. She grinned to herself as she pulled up the nice scented bubble bath that she had bought for special days, and with today being her first day off in at least a month, she considered this a special occasion.  
  
Sliding her hand under the water, she nodded at the temperature and shook her hand a bit. She paused a little when the ground trembled for a few seconds but shook her head. Just a small tremor, something she expected living in California.  
  
Another tremor rippled through her apartment, the cabinet opening a little and a few bottles spilling out. She glanced up at the ceiling warily, wondering if she’d have to go hide under her kitchen table when her phone went off.   
  
Glancing at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes a little and pressed the phone to her ear. “Hi Simon, if you’re calling about the tremors, then you’re a bigger worrywart than I- “  
  
“You need to pack up and evacuate as soon as possible Athena.”  
  
Even through the phone, she could hear how scared he sounded in his heart and she froze where she sat, eyes wide. “Simon,” She stated, trying her best to keep calm. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I’m coming over right now, pack up as much as you can and wait for me.”   
  
A larger tremor rumbled through Athena’s apartment, sending bottles and make-up equipment scattering across her bathroom floor as she yelped, leaning over to grip the shower railing for support. “Simon, what the hell is- “  
  
Click. She stared at the phone, aghast that he had the gall to hang up on her. Shutting off the water, she quickly moved out to her bedroom, looking up at her ceiling when she heard jet fighters roar overhead. She swallowed thickly, hauling her travel bag on the bed and quickly turning Widget on so she could check the news.   
  
Widget’s holographic display burst to life as she hurriedly shoved a few sets of clothing in her bag and pinned her attorney’s badge to her lapel. She may not be wearing her work outfit, but she wouldn’t dare lose it. “This is an immediate order by the military and the government.” The news caster droned on, and she shuddered at the fear in his heart. “Effective immediately, everyone in Los Angeles will evacuate the city as soon as possible. Avoid the shoreline as much as possible and please evacuate in an orderly manner.”   
  
And not even tell us what they were evacuating from. She snorted bitterly, tugging her sneakers on and dashing over to her fridge, pulling out a few foods that would last her a couple of days on the road as the building shuddered again, the lights flickering and her dishes spilling out and crashing on the floor, causing her to wince. She quickly scanned over more news sources, trying to find a live-feed as she shouldered her way out the door. Athena glanced up to see the other tenants trampling out, the thunderous sound of footsteps, the panicked screaming and children crying made her head hurt a little, but she pushed on and made her way downstairs, looking down at Widget periodically.  
  
Finally, as she left with the crowd towards the parking lot, she found a feed. She could recognize the district where the courthouse was, and black smoke and fire filled the camera’s view. She looked up, face paling at the plumes of smoke curling up in the distance before craning her head down at the feed. Athena couldn’t hear what the newscaster was saying over the noise of the crowd, but she and a couple of others gasped when a bright flash of blue silenced the camera.   
  
There were mutterings all around her about what was happening, talk of how someone dreaded for this day and a couple of others musing that they were surprised it took him so long. Her phone went off again and checked it to see it was Mr. Wright. “Mr. Wright?” She pressed her hand to her ear, hoping to stave off the noise. “What the hell is going on?”  
  
“Athena, are you out of the city yet?” He sounded _terrified_ , and she could hear Trucy’s squabbling about her safety in the background.  
  
“N-No, Simon said he’d be here to get me. Mr. Wright what’s happening?”   
  
“Listen Athena, tell Simon to meet us in Kurain Village, we’ll be safe there, okay?”  
  
“Safe from _what_ Mr. Wright?!”  
  
Then Athena finally got her answer. Piercing through the air, Athena felt the world fade away as the deep, bass-like roar crashed through her ears and infested her brain. An overwhelming sense of anger coursed through her, and another roar punctuated the air and she could feel so much _pain_ that for a second, she forgot how to breathe. Everything had faded to black as her mind tried to process the intense wave of pure, unfiltered fury and fear, the sounds of explosions and people screaming distant in her ears. She was aware of people running, but she found herself unable to move her legs. She was planted where she stood, staring up at the sky blankly.  
  
“Athena? Athena?!”   
  
Mr. Wright’s voice sounded so distant, but with trembling hands she pressed her phone back to her ear. “I-I’m fine, Mr. Wright.” She was so quiet she could barely hear herself. “Simon will be here, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Remember, go to Kurain Village! Trucy and I- “And then the line went dead.  
  
Athena was alone in the parking lot now.   
  
Someone had run up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. She turned her head, and saw Simon’s red face, panting heavily. Had he run the whole way here. “Athena!” He hissed, dragging her along with the crowd. “Come on, we need to move or we’re dead!”  
  
“Simon…” She said, her brain finally whirring back into place, and clung to his arm like a safety harness. “What was that?”   
  
Simon turned to look back at her, glancing up to see Taka soaring overhead, above the crowd. Athena figured that Taka wouldn’t leave Simon even if his master had explicitly told him to go. The crowd screamed in fear, and Athena flinched and covered her ears when another of those roars penetrated her mind, her head threatening to split open from the pain.  
  
Roughly, Simon hauled her along, the ground shaking every few seconds, and when he turned his head around, his face paled in fear. “Look for yourself.”  
  
She followed his gaze, and for a split second her heart stopped beating. Clashing against the blue sky was a mountain of charcoal grey flesh. Ivory claws twitched and jagged white dorsal plate ran up his back like a mountain range and the faint glow of blue energy was illuminated against his skin. Rows of sharp, furious teeth lined his mouth and his tail whipped through the air. His dark amber eyes stared down at them all, hatred boiling in his gaze and he tilted his head up and unleashed another furious cry, Athena closing her eyes tightly as pain overwhelmed her senses. The sounds of the world seemed to dull a little as a blue fire churned in his mouth, before he spat out a beam of blue energy, slicing a skyscraper in half. Athena watched in horror as the building collapsed down around him, dust and debris scattering everywhere.  
  
Godzilla stood unmoving for a moment, before the King of the Monsters’ attention was locked on approaching fighter jets.  
  
Athena swallowed thickly and turned her attention back towards Simon. “Simon, Mr. Wright said to try and meet us in Kurain Village, he said it would be safe there.”   
  
Her friend nodded sharply, and when he spoke, he sounded like he was underwater. She clasped his hand firmly, and she knew she was shaking in fear. “Kurain is in the mountains, Godzilla wouldn’t go there unless another monster is living there.”   
  
She nodded and gasped in fear when a blue beam tore through the sky, jets swerving in the air to avoid the blast as Godzilla marched ever close inland, straight to the heart of the city. She could feel something wet and warm trickled down the side of her head and down to her chin, but she didn’t notice or care, she was focused purely on getting out of the city.  
  
“Can we even get to Kurain?” Simon nodded, turning his head to look at her. Then he stopped cold, and wheeled around, eyes wide. Roughly grabbing her wrist, he dragged her off towards an alleyway. “Simon, what the hell are you doing!?”  
  
He pulled out a handkerchief, and gently wiped it up the sides of her face and pulled it back. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw blood. “Your eardrums have likely ruptured from the noise.” He said, everything still sounding like someone had put a fishbowl over her head, and he dug around in his bag. “I managed to get these from GYAXA, your mother had a spare set in case your originals ever broke.”   
  
Her heart sank when she saw those damned headphones again. She had spent all of her teenage years training herself, so she’d never have to wear them, and here they were, mocking her for her incompetence. Simon thrust them in her hands. “Put them on or go deaf. Your choice.”  
  
She couldn’t help but stare at him in disbelief. “Deaf? Simon I’m not going to go _deaf._ ” He saw the skeptical look on his face, and she frowned at him. “My hearing might be sensitive but it’s not sensitive enough to lose it entirely.”  
  
He pinned her with a stare. “Do you really want to take that risk with Godzilla?”  
  
Athena sighed out a little and glanced over her shoulder at the rampaging Godzilla. She had heard stories of his reign of terror and seen the news archives of course, but there was something about seeing him in the flesh that just made him more terrifying. He opened his mouth wide and effortlessly sliced through a few fighter jets with his breath weapon, sending the flaming balls of metal crashing down to the ground below, a plume of fire erupting next to him.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. There was a chance, a small chance that Simon might be right, but she knew he likely wasn’t. Still, the pain was nearly overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, she slid them on and adjusted them for her head again. The world seemed to fade away, and the pain was dulled now. A sigh of relief escaped her, and she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. “Let’s go Simon. Do you know the way to Kurain?”  
  
He jerked his head a bit, and she walked in front of him, digging through her own bag and pulling out a bottle of water. She handed it to him and started walking towards the train station. “Come on, we’ll probably have to hike there, the trains likely aren’t running.”  
  
He grunted a little, a slightly amused smile on his face as he followed her. In silence, Athena and Simon walked through the now deserted streets of Los Angeles. The sounds of war between Godzilla and the army was their background noise, and Athena felt her heart ache a little to see the smoldering ruins of the courthouse. She wondered if the Judge had made it out alright.  
  
She flinched as the ground rumbled, and out of the corner of her eye she saw tanks rolling down the street towards Godzilla. Idly, Athena wondered if Mr. Wright and Trucy made it out alright. Trucy would’ve been at school, and she wouldn’t put it past Mr. Wright to have sprinted all the way there and yanked her out before the proverbial bomb dropped.   
  
She wondered if Aura would be alright. Athena didn’t know what the process was for evacuating prisoners, but she could picture Aura’s loud unhappy yelling about being moved, probably demanding she have a phone to call Simon. A small laugh escaped her, that sounded like the Aura she once knew.   
  
They pressed onward towards the train station, and Athena wasn’t surprised to see the giant crowd of people trying to cram their way onto the trains to safety. She inclined her head at him, pushing through the crowd and around the side of the station, down on an oft-used nature trail. She smiled at him and took a sip of her water.   
  
The walk up to Kurain was a long and silent one. Neither of them said anything to each other, Athena was just enjoying his presence. After about 10 minutes, she took off the headphones and handed them back to him and smiled softly. He nodded and tucked them away in his bag. She stood straight, staring out towards Los Angeles, and Simon’s gaze followed her.  
  
A good portion of the city was in flames. The fire licked at Godzilla’s feet and the King of the Monsters howled into the air, the sound quiet to Athena’s ears now due to the distance. He crashed through another skyscraper, wondering if it was the agency. She thought of Trucy’s magic props, of her and Mr. Wright’s desk. Of Charley, and Apollo’s desk that had been left there for him to come back.  
  
All gone in one day.  
  
Athena watched as Godzilla’s breath weapon tore through the street, a row of explosions following it. Simon moved over and squeezed her arm gently, and she slung her own around his. Tugging him along, they continued their hike towards Kurain.  
  
By the time they reached the outskirts of the village, Athena’s cell service had come back, and it rang off. She tucked some hair behind her ear and answered. “Hello? Junie!” She grinned happily at hearing her best friend’s voice. “Yes, I’m alright, I’m safe. How are you?” She paused and sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear, I’m glad your Grandma is safe, she’s probably delighted having so many people in her house. Tell her I said hi for me, alright?” Her phone beeped. “I gotta go, someone else is calling me.”  
  
She saw as Simon ducked away, phone held up to his ear. The look of relief on his face told her that it was Aura calling to tell him that she was alright. Redirecting her phone to a new caller, she saw Trucy sprinting over to them, Mr. Wright and Miss Fey walking behind her.  
  
“Apollo! Yes, yes, I’m fine. Trucy and Mr. Wright are fine too, in fact-ACK!” She stumbled back as Trucy tackled her with a hug, and she could hear the teenager sobbing in joy. “In fact, here she is now.” She handed her the phone and told her it was Apollo.   
  
She snatched it up in an instant, her mood instantly better. She could hear the relief and joy in Trucy’s heart as Mr. Wright approached her and pulled her in for a silent hug.   
  
Sighing, Athena hugged her boss back. His heart sounded like his daughter’s relieved and happy that she was safe. Miss Fey was talking about making food for them all, saying that they were welcome to stay as long as they’d like.   
  
Athena smiled gratefully at her, and somewhere in her own heart she knew they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a Godzilla/Ace Attorney story but I've been itching to rewrite it now that I'm more experienced. I'm much more proud with this one than the last one.


End file.
